Rapid Fire
by MiyoChan94
Summary: Kyo has always been a cocky, gunslinging demon. Will a twist of a past event change him? Kyo X OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young man with blue hair and green eyes walks up the road in silence. The moonlight is the only thing guiding his path. The cherry blossoms are in bloom, in the dark they seem like freshly fallen snow. The young man smiles as a petal runs against his cheek. He suddenly stops at a tall, dark figure blocking his path. He puts his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Who are you?" He demands. The figure pulled out a gun. Before the young man could move a shot goes off. He hears a gurgling behind him. He slides his sword out from the sheath, and in one swift movement cuts cleanly through human flesh. He opens his eyes and sees a perfectly cut in half fury.

He could feel a presence behind him so he turns back at the figure. The figure is closer but still in the shadow of the trees. "Well, well if it isn't the runt from back then." Says a familiar male voice. He steps from the shadows. He has a cocky grin. "Looks like you owe me twice now." He has long, wavy, midnight blue hair, light brown eyes, and light tanned skin. "Nice to see you again kid, and this time conscious." The young man looks confused. You was pretty dazed when I found you. His eyes widen.  
"You're the one who rescued me from the-" He smiles again.  
"The name's Shiranui Kyo, and you're Asuke. You were never given a last name correct?" Asuke looks at the man with a sharp glare. Kyo smiles and disappears from his sight. He knock Asuke's sword from his hand and grabs both his wrists.

The tie in Asuke's hair comes loose and slides out. Kyo looks at his face and his eyes widen. He throws Asuke away from him. "Y-you're…." Asuke stands and looks at him with a look of determination. He has a very feminine figure. "You're a girl!?" She smiles.  
"Don't let your guard down." She charges him and kicks his guns out of his hands. She then kicks him into a tree and points her sword at him. He isn't sure when exactly she got her sword. He just looks at her. She would slice him up in an instant if she felt like she was in danger. She lowers her sword and slips it back into the hilt.

Kyo is inhaling and exhaling heavily out of his mouth. "I never thought a human would have me in this state." Asuke just looks at him. "Nonetheless a human women." He stands and picks up his guns. "I admit defeat today, But I will be back, Asuke." He jumps in the trees and disappears from Asuke's sight, but he is still there. He watches her walk away. "Why…?" He asks himself. "Why didn't I finish her….? Why didn't she finish me?" He punches the trunk of the tree in frustration. "Damn it this doesn't make any sense!" He follows Asuke to the Shinsengumi HQ.

She walks in with a huge smile. "I'm back!" All the leaders look and smile at her return.  
"So how'd the negotiation go?" Kondou asks.  
"He wouldn't talk at first. So I showed him what he was up against."  
"I told you no violence…."  
"Don't worry. I told them I was just a hire and that I work my own way. I wouldn't sully the good name of the Shinsengumi." She smiles.  
"Did he find out you was a girl?" Heisuke asks.  
"What? No."  
"Then why is your hair down?"  
"Crap! I ran into this guy and my hair tie fell out."  
"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" Harada asks.  
"No. In fact he saved my life a long time ago."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ever since that night with Kyo, Asuke has been thinking about him constantly weather she wanted to or not. She was thinking about him even now. She was spaced out with a wet piece of clothing in her hands. Shinpachi walks over and slaps her back. "Hey kiddo!" She was pulled back into reality. "Who ya thinking about? Your boyfriend?" She blushes blood red.  
"I dont have a boyfriend!"  
"No? Then what is with you lately? You space out and start blushing. When when I walk past your room you make certain noises."  
"I do not! Ive been having nightmares lately!" Shinpachi rubs the back of his head.  
"Thats not what it sounds like to me."  
"Get out of here pervert."

She finishes her work and gets ready for patrol. She takes a mask that covers the top half of her face.  
"Why do you wear that thing?" Shinpachi asks.  
"Kondou uses me for undercover missions. Cant have people recognize me can I?" They go out and him, Harada, and Heisuke go to the redlight district. Asuke continues around town for awhile. The mask looks like a demon in the night. It takes the attention away from her other features. She hears a scream in the distance and takes off. A fury has a woman pinned in a corner. Asuke quicky, swiftly, and cleanly slices the fury in half cutting through its heart.

The woman stares at Asuke for a while. "Are you alright?" She asks in a deep and low voice. She sounded like a young man. The woman nods. "Go on home. I'll take care of this ok? Oh, and please, forget you saw this." She bows and runs out of the alley. Asuke feels a familiar presence behind her again. "I know you're there, Kyo."

She turns and looks at him in the eye. Her brillent green eyes pierce his heart. He wants to grab his chest but doesnt. "Why did you let her go Asuke?" She looks at him then shuts her eyes.  
"I dont kill unless I feel threatened. What about you Kyo?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why did you let your guard down around me? Im sure that you wouldnt have a problem killing anyone else."  
"Dont get so full of yourself. I just got surprised by your gender."  
"Oh really? Is that all?" They lock eyes, but this time there was something there. Something that wasnt there before. A light wind blew, they stayed that way for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Asuke's heart speeds up. She hears footsteps behind her. She turns to see Harada, Shinpachi, and Heisuke. "Shiranui!" Harada yells. He charges him with his spear at hand. Kyo goes for his gun.  
"No!" Asuke Runs between them. She manages to grab Harada's spear, but Kyo's gun goes off. She has a explosion of pain in her shoulder. She lets out a cry of anguish. Harada throws his spear down and catches her.  
"Damn you Shiranui!" Kyo stands there and looks at her. She is holding her bleeding shoulder. Shinpachi and Heisuke run over to her as well.  
"Guys…. its ok….. Kyo didnt mean it…..." They look at each other.  
"You know him Asuke?" Heisuke asks.  
"Yeah….. Hes the man who saved my life the other night." Kyo shuts his eyes a thousand things are on his mind.  
"You're with them huh….?" He asks her. She nods. "Have them take care of you…. your better off." He goes away.

Its been about a month since then. Asuke's arm healed, but she never stopped thinking about Kyo. She walks down a path in the forest. Everything is quiet, then suddenly a hand comes out of the bushes and grabs her. They pull her in. She looks up and smiles. "I knew you'd be back Kyo." He looks confused as hell.  
"What did you do to me?" He asks.  
"What?"  
"I have feelings that I'd never have for a human, yet I have them for you! Did you put me under a spell!?"  
"Feelings? What are you talking about?" Asuke is genuinely confused.

Kyo pins her against a tree. She feels threatened, then she feels something warm pressed against her lips. Kyo is kissing her! It wasnt just any kiss. It was warm and passionate. His grip loosened on her hands. She breaks his grip and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back with just as much passion. Kyo pulls away for a moment. "I'm sorry-"  
"Im not." She pulls him back and they kiss again.

They go to the ground, Kyo is on top of Asuke. He takes off the top part of her kimono, Her chest has wrapping on it to conceal that she is a woman. Instead of taking the time to unwrap it, he rips it straight down the middle. He seemed eager, and extremely impatient. Asuke looks up at him with longing eyes. "Kyo….."


End file.
